darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Bazyli Oberon
Bazyli Oberon is one of the characters introduced in Odyssey in Peril. More commonly known as Basil, he is a doctor and expert in herbal medicine. He knows a small amount of modern medicine, but finds his herbs to be more effective. He is also a skilled swordsman. He is Plant. History Bazyli Oberon was not a man of money initially. When he was but a child, he stayed with his parents in poverty. His parents would do nearly anything for money or a warm meal. His impoverished life had taught him about the concept of humility. Everything went okay until his parents fell terribly ill. With a small amount of food remaining, they gave it to the young Bazyli before dying in a heavy rainstorm. The torrential downpour left Bazyli feeling cold and alone until a couple of aristocratic status picked him up and decided to adopt him into their care. The transition from being poor to being wealthy was incredibly difficult. Home-cooked meals everyday and a nice, warm bed were two things Bazyli was never used to. He adapted quickly though. His stepfather was a man who enjoyed sporting events. His favorite involved the fine art of combat, a noble and true bloodsport. He taught Bazyli how to fence and despite it taking a couple of years, he became a natural pro at it. On his eighteenth birthday, he was given a rapier of his own as a present. Bazyli's stepmother was an herbalist who set up her own shop despite have plenty of money. She believed that even the rich should show some sort of work ethic. She taught Bazyli how to make salves and tonics that would cure wounds and illnesses. She also taught him a recipe to make a very potent toxin. This toxin was used as a rat trap which prevented a vermin infestation. When it came time to introduce Bazyli to the rest of the family, he met who would eventually become the love of his life. This woman was named Alessia Crestmere. She was the daughter of Bazyli's stepmother's cousin. Alessia was an explorer of sorts, always seeking adventure and new experiences. When she and Bazyli got married, she went on plenty of adventures with him. During that time, he studied up more on herbalism and natural medicine only to become a doctor. Everything for the two of them went well for a while until the time of their trip to Cafis in the South Republic, home of the Catfolk. Bazyli taught them about natural medicine and how to make the most out of their plants, fruits and the remainder of the environment there. During all of that, Alessia was out picking herbs with two catwomen when she got bit by a strange animal with a scar across its chest. It looked like a wolf but did not have the bark and growl of one. Instead, this one was capable of standing on its hind legs and roaring like a panther. The bite was serious but was patched up. When Alessia came back to tell Bazyli of what happened to her, she appeared weak and her skin was yellow. She was jaundiced and coughing up blood before she died. Bazyli was broken as a man. He loved Alessia to death and didn't want to bury her. He talked to a blacksmith in Cafis and had his wife's ashes forged into his rapier as his solution. With her name engraved into the blade, Alessia now remains with Bazyli as a rapier with an ash-colored blade. Though Bazyli works as a professional doctor in the town of Kunrna, the places he goes sometimes are loaded with risk. Thievery and murder occurs in some places. Heading their intentionally sometimes, he slays the wicked to preserve order and quench Alessia's newfound thirst for blood. Appearance Average build, weight is 170 lbs., height is 5’ 8". Eye color is ocean blue . Dark brown hair down to the top of the neckline, not touching shoulders. His style of dress depends on the occasion. Typical wear is composed of Victorian era clothing, cravat included. Abilities Basil has shown great skill with a sword, and is extremely good with herbal medication. However, he has not used Plant magic yet, despite all Higher Powers having a great deal of skill in their elements. Category:NC Player Characters